Watching You
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Fuji feels Ryoma is catching up to him, and finds a most unconventional way to halt the process. Or at least, try to. FujiRyo
1. Chapter 1

Watching You

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi

Contact: thesilentsenshiAThotmailDOTcom

Pairings: Fuji/Ryoma

Rating: PG-13 (May become R in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Depends on how it pans out)

Summary: Fuji feels Ryoma is catching up to him, and finds a most unconventional way to halt the process. FujiRyo

Warnings: None really. Unless you don't like yaoi and shonen-ai. Then run far far away.

Notes: This takes place right after the Hyotei games. Inspired by Episodes 62 & 63. Also, it's my first time writing for the Tenipuri fandom, so I'd like some insight on if I got the characters right, or not. ) Thank you and enjoy the story.

--------------------

I glance around the street at my fellow teammates who are happily heading home after an evening spent celebrating our miraculous win against Hyotei.

I smile at the sight. The win wasn't easy, but that just made it all the more reason to celebrate.

My eyes continue to be drawn to the shortest figure among us. Echizen Ryoma, currently being jumped by an over eager Momoshiro. For some reason, the sight makes me slightly angry. How confusing. I wonder where _that_ came from?

No matter. The point is, I've realized I truly need to watch out for Echizen. He has an uncanny ability of seeing through a person's technique and catching up to him. I'm still not quite sure why I suddenly decided to show him all of my Triple Counter moves. I probably could have won the game for Kawamura without bringing out all three. It wasn't as if my opponent pushed me into using them. But somehow, knowing Ryoma was watching me with that serious look on his face made me want to show him all I've got. It filled me with an excitement I rarely feel. I suppose it was a challenge to him, in a way. Asking him to try and see through them. The next time we play together will be an interesting match, for sure. I almost can't wait.

And watching the match he played against Hyotei's reserve was indescribable. It filled me with such excitement watching him go all out and win the match for Seigaku. And now we're on our way to the Kantou Regionals. How much will he improve by then? I shiver in anticipation.

Suddenly he looks up from under Momo's arm and stares right at me. I feel a shiver run down my back at the expression in his eyes. It's hard to explain. It's as if he can see right through my thoughts. Then, as quickly as it appeared it disappears, a small smirk in it's place. It's mesmerizing, the glow in those big brown eyes and the small smirk at the corner of his lips.

I shake my head. This really has to stop now. I can't help but feel he has one over me, and that just can't last for long. I refuse to allow it. I smile back at him, and he turns away, much to my regret.

Yes, I must do something. But what?

Suddenly I smile to myself. Ah, yes, I have just the thing.

I approach Momoshiro and Echizen and take a moment to stare briefly at my Kouhais.

"Momoshiro-kun." He looks at me suddenly.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"May I speak to Echizen?"

"H-Hai!" he nervously removes himself from Ryoma and jogs over to talk to Eiji and Oishi. Hmmm, I'd better watch out for him, he seems overly fond of Echizen. I can't allow that either.

I turn to Echizen with a smile and he smiles back.

"Echizen-kun, did you watch my match closely like I asked?" A useless question as we both know the answer to it.

"Hai, Fuji-sempai. You're Triple Counter moves are amazing." Though he finishes there, his eyes go on to say that he has every intention of breaking through my techniques. Of course I wouldn't want it any other way.

"You did an amazing job in you're match as well."

"Hn. Thank you." He replies. Ah the arrogance. It wouldn't be Echizen without it. However, I intend to knock him down a peg or two at the first chance I get.

"Saa, Echizen. Will you meet me after practice tomorrow?" I ask. He looks at me somewhat surprised.

"Hai. Betsuni." He doesn't question why or where we'll go. "Ah!" He exclaims suddenly, "I was going to grab something to eat with Momo-senpai tomorrow, I'd better tell him I won't make it." He runs back to quietly converse with Momoshiro. I frown a little before quickly replacing it with my smile. There was no way I was feeling jealous of the Junior. No way whatsoever.

Fuji Syusuke doesn't get jealous. There's no need to be. He always get's what he wants in the end.

--------------------

Notes: Even though Jiroh wasn't an easy opponent, I think Fuji could have won without using all 3 of his specialty moves. It may not have ended as fast, but still... he could have won either way.

Sorry it's so short but I'm really swamped right now. I hope to have the next part up within the week sometime, if I'm lucky.

Now, for a readers poll, who want Fuji & Ryoma to get it on in the next chapter? ;)

Feedbackfood for the soul

10/25/04


	2. Chapter 2

Watching You

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi

Contact: thesilentsenshi hotmail . com; http:thesilentsenshi . livejournal . com

Pairings: Fuji/Ryoma

Rating: PG-13 (May become R in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Depends on how it pans out)

Summary: Fuji feels Ryoma is catching up to him, and finds a most unconventional way to halt the process. Or at least, try to. FujiRyo

Warnings: None really. Unless you don't like yaoi and shonen-ai. Then run far far away.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Responces at the end of the chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. It should only be one or two chapters more.

--------------------

I watch Echizen closely during practice, but do not approach him. He is playing a match against Momoshiro and is leading, much to Momo's annoyance.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, mada mada dane." The freshman provokes.

"Che! ECHIZEN! You brat! I'll make you eat your words!" Momoshiro replies heatedly with a Dunk Smash.

"Saa, I'd like to see you try, Momo-senpai," Ryoma easily counters the move.

Watching Echizen play is a thrilling experience. I watch the muscles in his small yet limber body flex and stretch as he easily runs across the court. A small sheen of sweat glistens on his brow. Despite his goading, Momoshiro isn't an easy win. Yet this hardly bothers Ryoma. In fact he seems to relish the challenge. Hnn... looks like Momoshiro has been training recently. I'll have to keep my eye on him. But, for now my focus is solely on Echizen.

The match continues on for a while longer before Ryoma takes the victory with a score of 6-3.

I hadn't realized just how strong he'd gotten until watching him blow Hyotei's Wakashi Hiyoshi away. The game was so fast, I was afraid to look away for fear I might miss something. Ahhh, what an amazing game. Hiyoshi hadn't stood a chance. I wonder what it would take to unleash that potential once again.

"Fuji." I look up to find Tezuka staring at me attentively. I smile at him brightly.

"Hai?"

"What are you planning?" He narrows his eyes minutely.

"Planning? What are you talking about Buchou." I ask innocently. Tezuka looks at me skeptically.

"Whatever you're planning for Echizen had better not get in the way of his training."

"Eh, whatever do you mean?"

"I mean it Fuji. Don't get in his way."

"Hnn. I won't. I promise."

Tezuka looks at me sharply.

"Ah! Oops. I let the cat out of the bag." I say with a smile and chuckle. "No problems, no problems."

"Hnn..." And with that he turns his attention back to the matches currently playing.

I return my attention to Echizen. He's currently sitting out to study the other games. His eyes lift briefly and meet mine from across the court. I hold my breath as his golden gaze studies me critically and perhaps a bit curiously as well. Our gazes locked for several minutes until it was broken by Momoshiro, who suddenly threw a clean towel over Ryoma's head.

The freshman rips the towel from his head and glares at the junior annoyed.

"Momo-senpai! What was that for?!"

"Just helping you out. You looked like you could use it" Momoshiro replies innocently. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma grumbles under his breath, and tugs his cap down over his face.

Despite the interruption, and my annoyance at Momoshiro, I smile at his reaction. Typical Echizen.

Ah. I almost can't wait until practice is over.

--------------------

Notes: Ah, sorry there's no action yet. Definitely next chapter. ) I wanted to get this out fast so I can concentrate on getting their meeting right. I'm having a bit of trouble with my muses and keeping everyone in character. Forgive me. bows I'll make it up to you with some good FujiRyo soon so sit tight. And next chapter will definitely be longer too. Technically, I should be working on schoolwork right now, so you're lucky I found time to do anything at all. I can't wait for break.

Ah also. I'm having trouble finding good Ryoma fics(outside of ) could any of you send me some links if you have any. Thank you. XD

Also, is it just me or do half the tenipuri characters look older than junior high. Except for the freshmen. I dunno, been awhile since I was in junior high but I don't remember any guys being that hot and muscled up even if they were into sports... vv Maybe I was just unlucky. s

Feedbackfood for the soul

10/28/04

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys!

Blue Orbs-Blue: I'm glad you like my story so far. Your stories were some of the first Tenipuri ones I've read and I love them. )

KikuBeam: Kawaii name!!! I'm a fan of Fuji's sadistic side as well. I hope I do it justice. Nyan! Lemon is possible. If I do a lemon I'll probably edit it out for , but will put a link to it unsensored elsewhere. I don't like taking chances here. It depends on how lemony it gets. I haven't let the sadistic Fuji muse out yet, so it'll be up to him in the end. Poor Ryoma-kun. XD As for the plan, well, I don't want to spoil it for you. ;)

jia: Sorry no real FujiRyo yet(only hints at it. Next chapter things will get more interesting. I promise. ;)

Amasaki Reyoko: You'll have to wait to find out. I hope something good will happen. 3

RuByMoOn17: Don't worry. They will. )

lady of the myst: Yes we do. Too many FujiRyo fics are rated G and PG. XP

...: No, there aren't enough FujiRyo out there. XD You won't have to wait much longer

firedraygon97: Hmm. I don't know if it's that he doesn't realize he's interested in Ryoma. I mean, he knows he's interested in his tennis, but perhaps he hasn't been stimulated enough quite yet. Nyaan. XD

Angel72: Sorry about the shortness. Once school slows down I'll have more time to devote to my fics, but I'm lucky to find time to do even this much. College sucks. Gyah!


End file.
